shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Basara Toujou
Basara Toujou (東城 刃更, Tōjō Basara) is the main male protagonist of the series. He is an ex-member of the Hero Clan after a terrible incident where his unique power went out of control and left alongwith his father. Basara soon lives in the Toujou Household with Mio and Maria Naruse who he vowed to protect as their older brother. Basara is soon revealed to be a three-bred as the son of Jin Toujou, the hero who also drank the blood of Fafnir; Sapphire, the previous Demon Lord's Sister; and Raphaeline, a member of the Ten Gods. Appearance At the start of the series, Basara is a tall and slim fifteen-year-old young woman with unkempt brown hair jutting in all directions and light green eyes. Having spent a year in the barrier alongside Chisato in volume 8 for the God Contract, his hair has grown a bit longer, as well as being taller and more muscular. In volume 12, Basara has been described as having big burly build and arms. He also has scars that cover most of his body, which is the result of his Banishing Shift going out of control, however, he just tells people, he was involved in a car accident as a child. Throughout the series, he is often seen dressed in his school uniform in Hijirigasaka Academy even when in combat. However, when outside of school, Basara is dressed in more casual clothes. As first shown in the anime, when Basara manifests his power, like his father, his eyes turns sharper and shines with a green flame-like light. Whenever he materializes Brynhildr, his right arm attains silver ornate armor that covers his forearm, when Basara syncs up with his demonic sword, even more, the armor covers his entire arm and gained a semi-halo mounted on his with parts of his hair turning green. After syncing up with Brynhildr even more and stimulating his demonic blood, Basara is covered in a black armored suit with silver armor that covers his entire arm, black armor that covers his other one and silver shoulder pads, a silver halo-like object on his back, two green ribbons streaks running down his chest; the wings on Brynhildr opens up and the length doubles; and parts of his hair turns green. Upon having the power of the 5 elements and all four of his blood in perfect spiritual balance, Basara is able to manifest a full body armor of Brynhildr, while retaining his humanity. Personality Overall, Basara has shown to be laid-back and collected a great number of times similar to his father, but there are times when he can also lose his composure in either awkward or embarrassing situations mostly in his daily lifeShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 5Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Page 2,displaying great shockShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 10, annoyanceShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 11Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 14-15Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 32, and even at times angerShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 10 - 13. Due to the incident that occurred in the past, while within the Hero Village as a child, Basara suffers from frequent nightmares as a result of being forced to eliminate the remains of both his friends and comrades after being forced to use Banishing ShiftShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 8, Page 10. He is also compassionate and is a firm believer of in the idea of family, desiring to protect those closest to him no matter the cost even if it puts himself in the most danger, which goes along with his strong sense of right and wrong. Even as a former Hero, he still decided to protect the daughter of the Demon Lord after hearing about her difficult past and situation from his father. Due to the nature of the Master-Servant Contract, Basara never desired to have his entire relationship with Mio forced due to it and instead wanted them to become a genuine family. Basara's desire to protect those important to him even causes him to go into a frenzied state if anyone he cares about could be killed in the process as shown when he thought that Shiba had killed everyone important to him using Kouryuu. Aside from just using his sheer combat skills to fight, Basara has also shown to be calm and analytical using whatever means possible to make a situation go into their favor during political situations, which is mostly shown during the battle against the Demon Lord and Moderate Factions when he killed Belphegor before his match started, then he also planned to kill the other Council Members during the chaos caused by the arrival of both Chaos and the other Heroic Spirits. Then during the conflict caused by the Hero Clan who viewed him and the others as too much of a threat, then decided to control the corruption level that the heroes had with the spirits and gods to his advantage. History Basara is the biological son of the "God of War", Jin Toujou and the sister of the previous Demon Lord, Sapphire conceived after her and Raphaeline rescued Jin from the dimensional domain of Fafnir. Though since Sapphire couldn't conceive Basara in the Demon Lord due to being the child of a demon and hero, Raphaeline proposed that she transfer him into her womb so that she could not only raise him in the Divine Realm but so that he could be the child between the three of them. However, she lied about the dangers and knew that it would result in far more trouble for her since she was one of the Ten Gods carrying the child of a demon and hero within herself. As such, there were gods who wanted to execute both of them, but others among the Ten Gods such as Afureia aided Raphaeline in her desires to conceive their child. Soon after Basara was born, he spent a short time with her before being handed off to her cousin to give him to Jin. Raphaeline soon had her soul extracted from her body, her memories erased, her soul frozen and kept within the enteral prison of the Divine World. Basara was soon raised by Jin within the Hero Clan, where he was viewed as a genius from a young age during his training with the other children. However, when he was around the ages ten or level, a male hero attempted to calm the demonic sword Brynhildr, which was used to seal a powerful evil spirit and ended up being possessed and went on a rampage killing a number of adults and even Basara's friends leaving him and Yuki the survivors. In order to save themselves, Basara utilized Banishing Shift to ease both the possessed hero, the evil spirit and even the corpses left behind in the hero's wake. After the incident, the Village Elders viewed Basara as too dangerous and decided to seal both him and Bryndhilr, however, after Jin who returned from a mission and several others like the Nonako Family defended him, it was stated that Basara would be banished from the hero clan with Jin leaving along with him. After that, the father and son pair would go on to live normal lives together with Jin never remarrying and gaining a job as a photographer and Basara explaining the scars on his body and unusually high physical conditioning as being from a car accident and the physical rehabilitation that came after. Power and Abilities Hero Powers As a child, Basara was viewed as a prodigy having inherited his father's talent and classified as a B Class despite his young age, while also being one of the hopes for the next generation due to his inherent skill, Banishing Shift. He underwent extensive physical conditioning in the Hero Clan, granting him superhuman traits well beyond that of normal humans, however, this has dulled after being banished from the Hero Clan and not training for the past five years, while still being viewed as above other humans. After the Master-Servant Pact with both Mio and Yuki, Jin states that Basara was already stronger than he was as a child back in the Hero Clan. In Volume 11, after he formed a Master-Servant Vow, he was able to fight against Shiba and rival the strongest of the Ten Gods. *'Superhuman Strength:' It was first seen in Volume 1 when he easily sliced straight through an adversary with a single sword slash. Although his strength is no much for such as Leohart, Shiba or his father, Basara equalize this with his speed and battle strategy. *'Superhuman Speed:' He is a Speed Type fighter known as an Infinite Slayer, meaning he uses immense speed to close the gap in an instant, then uses quick attacks to overwhelm his opponents. Basara pledged opinion that only way how defeated those which are stronger is defeated them with speed before they could take advantage. ** Afterimages: His speed is such that he can produce several after images of himself in order to fool his opponents who while they're busy striking at where he was he can attack them from where he is. *'Magic Resistance:' It was mentioned in the first volume that Toujou Basara can't be affected by low-level magic due to him being a former hero. *'Enhanced Healing:' Due to his training as a hero for the first 10 years of his life, Basara has very fast recuperative powers. This allows him to completely recover from injuries, that would take normal humans days just to regain consciousness from, in mere moments. Master Swordsman: He is an immensely skilled fighter. Even when he was young, Basara was a genius at swordplay, and could even give experienced elders a hard time. He easily erased Maria's Magic when the two engage in a battle, and he easily defeated an enemy that Mio and Maria had trouble fighting, with only a single slash from his sword. *'Dimension Slash:' A technique Basara invented during his battle against Gald. Using the Iaido (quick-draw) style, he puts Brynhilder into its dimensional storage space, before drawing it back out. The act of drawing it out grants the blade immeasurable speed, and by attacking while the blade is still covered in spacial distortions, it is granted immense penetrating power. Demon/God Powers Due to Basara's unique heritage, which is a combination of his father, the strongest Hero, and two mothers, one a Togami and the other a Demon Lord-Class Demoness, he is afforded a number of unique abilities that are beyond most characters in the series. *'Banishing Shift:' A unique power that Basara seemed to have inherited from his father who drank the blood of Fafnir and was first perceived as being unique to him. This lets him send anything like physical and magic attacks to the zero dimension, in other words, it is reduced to nothingness and eliminates. In order to use it, Basara needs perfect spiritual balance. Kaoru Nonako explained that the complete elimination caused by the Banishing Shift is the result of the invocation severing its particular core and due to him being born with different eyes. **'Shoumetsukensen '(消滅剣, Extinction Sword): This is a variant of Banishing Shift that Jin taught him in Volume 7, which focuses on unleashing the eliminating power of Banishing Shift. **'Banishing Shift Annihilation:' Basara's final trump card he used in his final battle with Shiba. It works by combining Banishing Shift and Extinction Sword, unleashing a torrent of destructive energy, which simply destroys everything. *'Master-Servant Contract (Master):' Through an "accident", Maria has tied Basara as a Master instead of it being Mio, in which it binds the soul of the servant to their master, in order words, it binds him and Mio. This has two essential parts as it not only lets them locate one another as long as there isn't interference, this is able to also increase the overall power of the Master and Servant based around the servant's loyalty to their master. A downside though is that if one of the servants shows any kind of disobedience or defiance to him, then a curse would activate based around the nature used in forming the contact, in other words, Maria who was a succubus meaning that it activates an aphrodisiac then Basara will need to subdue them. Thus far he has three servants, each of whom possessing high-level loyalty and love, which has dramatically increased his overall stats. In Volume 11, Basara formed a Master-Servant Pact with Maria and Kuromi, which is later turned into a Master-Servant Vow with all five of them. To prepare for the eventual fight with the Ten Gods, he chose to spare Shiba and formed a Master-Servant Pact using nature, Banishing Shift, as such it Shiba ever decided to betray him, the curse will activate sending him into the Zero Dimension. *'Gravity Magic:' Due to being the biological son of the strongest Demoness in history Sapphire Basara has also inherited the Gravity magic unique to her heritage. Lacking the fine control training needed to wield the demonic power Basara is instead forced to use it in extremely simple forms, such as using it to pin an opponent to the ground. **'Gravity Slash:' After imbuing Brynhildr with Gravity Magic Basara slashes the blade down crushing his target with a wave of pure gravity. *'Divine Contract:' After Chisato revealed her identity as a Goddess to Basara, they entered a contract with each other. With it, Basara can access her powers, which are normally sealed, and use them in combat or other situations. *'Divine Protection:' Since Basara is under the divine protection of both Raphaeline and Chisato, he's able to manipulate the corruption level of the Hero Clan's contracts with the spirits and gods of the human world and influence their favor. *'Banyuusekiryoku' (万有斥力, lit. Universal Rejection Power): A unique power opposite of Banishing Shift, which uses the power of Belphegor whose soul was absorbed into Brynhildr after being killed to control and amplify the power that he inherited from his mother. It works opposite of Banishing Shift, which sends things to the Zero Dimension, Banyuusekiryoku, on the other hand, sores attacks in an infinite space. As such, it is a complete defense against magic and physical attacks. When used offensively, Basara is able to negate even the magic of holy swords and move at the speed of those belonging to the realm of gods. *'Magic Barrier:' as a side effect of the Master-Servant Vow Basara gains the ability to create powerful magic barriers based upon his 4 types of blood and the 5 elements. He primarily uses the barrier so that he can have outside sex with his harem, without having to worry about other people potentially seeing. Other Skills General Affairs Manager: During his time as a temporary member of the Student Council, Basara demonstrated that he's greatly reliable in handling difficult situations for the Student Council during preparations for the sports festival. His managerial capabilities have earned him great trust and respect from the members of the Student Council to the point that he has an open invitation to join after the winter break. Sexual Dominance Expert: Thanks to expert training by Maria and extensive practice with his servants, Basara has become highly proficient in the ways of sexually subduing women, to the point that he is able to easily make one of his classmate's orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping her breasts. Deductive Reasoning: Basara has consistently proven that once given a bare minimal amount of evidence he is able to deduce the true identities of many of his enemies and their plans even when they try to hide from him. Master Strategist: Basara has also been shown that once he understands what it is that his enemies are planning to do to be able to devise highly effective countermeasures and strategies. Equipment Brynhildr: A demon sword kept in the Hero Clan in Japan, which was used to seal an s-rank evil spirit. Brynhildr soon had possessed Seito who wanted to attack the demons but was soon killed by Basara in his rampage who allowed his power to run out of control causing it to chose him as its owner. Though he wasn't as compatible with it when compared to Yuki and Sakuya due to him viewing it as a tool rather than a partner since he still feared it. After Basara overcomes his fear of the weapon and has the sadistic side of his personality forcibly drawn out, his compatibility with the weapon has risen dramatically. *'Armor:' Basara is able to don armor based on how much he is synched with Brynhildr, the most basic being the one that covers his arm. The second being the armor that covers his entire arm and causing parts of his hair to turn green as shown when Brynhildr went out of control. After he overcame his fears and realized his heritage, Basara became able to utilize a unique armor through syncing with Brynhildr even more. ** Demon Armor: During volume 7, Basara used a special medicine, which Sheila prepared to stimulate his demonic blood, thus making it possible for him further synch with Brynhildr. As such, he is able to don a black battle armor with a silver armor cover his entire arm, silver shoulder pad on his shoulder, a silver halo-like object on his back, two green ribbon streaks running down his chest; the wings on Brynhildr opens up and the length doubles; and parts of his hair turns green. This armor boosts his power to the point of being able to overpower the current demon lord, Leohart in battle and is able to even use Gravity Magic. In the anime, this Demon Armor puts a strain on his mind and body, but in the light novel, Basara just went on an uncontrolled rampage. ** God Armor: An Anime original form that Basara used when he fought against Heroic Spirit Chaos, giving him silver full-body armor, a large halo-like object mounted to his back, two green ribbon-like streaks going down from his chest and turn his hair green. Byakko: One of the four sacred treasures kept in the Japanese Hero Clan, which Basara borrowed in volume 10 to save Takashi locate Shiba who had stolen the other three. He was later forced to replace it with Georgius, which manifested a replica Byakko after Balflear removed it threatening to destroy the barrier and release the three of other gods into the Human World. Trivia *Height: 172cm *Weight: 62kg *Basara has a natural talent for photography. *Growing up one of his favorite meals was Kaoru Nonaka's beef stew. *As a child, the Village gave him a B rank due to being a prodigy without any combat experience. *His first name Basara (刃更) means "Blade Further/Blade More" **His surname Toujou (東城) means "East Castle". *Orins referred to Basara as a Three Bred (Blood of Three Races) due to his unique heritage: Jin Toujou, a hero who also has dragon blood (since Ornis didn't know about his fight against Fafnir), Sapphire, a demon whose the younger sister of Wilbert, and Raphaeline, a goddess who is also one of the Ten Gods. *His first time having vaginal sex was with Mio *His first time having anal sex was with Yuki *His first double penetration sex was with Chisato (Basara grew a second penis) *As a side effect of the Master-Servant Vow Basara secretes pheromones that attract girls his age and older women to him. References Site Navigation es:Basara Tojo Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Toujou Household Category:Hero Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Gods